Philip Ebanks
Philip "Phil" Ebanks (born June 22, 1989), better known by his screen name PhilipEbanks, is an American college student and YouTube user. He is currently signed with Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over YouTube (PWITOYT). Career Starting out After joining YouTube on March 22, 2007, Ebanks started up a wrestling group known as the Voices of Wrestling (VOW). However, the VOW was very short-lived and Ebanks quickly passed ownership of the group over to another YouTube user. After stepping down as owner of the VOW, Ebanks was invited to join Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over YouTube (PWITOYT), YouTube's largest professional wrestling group. After accepting the invitation, he officially debuted for the group on December 1, 2007. Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over YouTube (2007–present) Helping with topics and feuding with spammers (2007–2008) ''' Soon after debuting, Ebanks began to contribute to the group in several topics and dicussions. Starting in 2008, spammers began appearing and warring with the group members with Ebanks taking the members' side. Throughout 2008, the group would feud with numerous spammers, including tastherainbow3, ProWrestlingHater and the "Anti-Aaron Thomas League" (Aaron"TheLoser"Thomas, ProWrestling0000sucks, cutlerfan and PumpV). During this time, group member ExtremeIntensity would close his account before revealing that he was among the spammers that warred with the group, turning him heel in the process. Extreme would reappear from time to time before finally being ousted from the group in 2008. To date, only PumpV has managed to harass the group for more than a few months before he, too, was finally defeated. '''Heel turn (2008) Following the clash with the spammers, Ebanks began a heel turn of his own. He explained this by saying that he was sick and tired of topics "being nothing more but idiotic spam that doesn't deal with wrestling-related issues". During his heel run, Ebanks feuded extensively with 0nlytimeevrc0menting, which ended in a draw, while feuding briefly with JiselleEntertainment, Kaneundertaker3, moviebuff3000. Rise to prominence, feud with GroupModerator and departure (2008–2009) After his extensive feud with 0nlytime, Ebanks began to receive attention from the other group members. He soon switched from a heel to that of a tweener with some favorable undertones, becoming allies with band06 / JeremiahMarksMD, 0nlytime and other members, and began adding topics of his own related to wrestling as well as contributing heavily to the topics of other members. During this time, Ebanks also began feuding with KINGofKINGzZ7 and ended the feud by squashing him in a verbal spat. However, in early 2009, the group was under attack from spammers yet again. Ebanks again helped the group fend off the spammers although his participation was significantly less in comparison to his first time in aiding the group. During the spam war, Aaron "The Pain" Thomas switched ownership of the group over to his cousin GroupModerator (which has been done in previous times). Although the war was finished, GM came under heavy fire for allowing a significant amount of spam to flood the group. Ebanks, who began teasing another heel turn due to harassing kyler187, was confronted by GM and both began a feud against each other. After Ebanks overstepped his boundaries by insulting both GM and kyler, GM kicked Ebanks out of the group on May 28, 2009, effectively ending his tenure with PWITOYT. Following Ebanks' dismissal, it was revealed that GM, wwechampionships, Kaneundertaker3 and JiselleEntertainment (who, along with her brother Kkrazy / Kwesi Clarke, had left the group in 2008) berated and insulted Ebanks following his dismissal. Kyler left the group shortly after, ending his tenure with the group after only a year and a half. In response, Aaron returned to confront GM about his actions and told him to get Ebanks back into the group. GM disagreed and instead opened up another account, Jamie "The Pain" Thomas, to spite of Aaron. After GM / Jamie and Aaron agreed to end their bickering, GM closed his account as well as his Jamie Thomas account, leaving the group without an owner and thus being susceptable to a massive spam attack. Luckily, GM briefly re-opened his account in order to transfer ownership back to Aaron. Return (2009–present) After GM closed his account again, Ebanks was sent an invitation to re-join PWITOYT. Instead of immiediately returning, Ebanks took a few days to contemplate a return, during which he insulted Kaneundertaker3, wwechampionships, JiselleEntertainment and other members who insulted him on their own channels. On May 31, 2009, only three days after being released from the group, Ebanks rejoined PWITOYT.